1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optical scanning systems. More particularly, this invention relates to a system and method capable of detecting coded symbologies in the presence of specular reflection.
2. Description of Related Art
Coded symbologies are being used in an increasingly diverse array of applications. The ability to track a large amount of items quickly and efficiently has led coded symbologies to be used in applications such as retail checkout, warehousing, inventory control and document tracking. As the volume of items tracked by coded symbologies has increased, the need for optical scanners which operate at high speeds has likewise increased.
Various optical scanning systems have been developed for reading and decoding coded symbologies. Scanning systems include optical laser scanners and optical charge-coupled device (CCD) scanners. Optical laser scanners generally employ a laser diode, a multifaceted polygonal mirror, focusing optics and a detector. The scanning rate of an optical laser scanner is limited by the number of facets on the mirror and the available motor speed.
CCD scanners may incorporate a non-laser light source and a CCD light detecting means, such as a CCD linear sensor. A portion of the light which is reflected from the coded symbology is detected by the CCD linear sensor and converted into an electrical signal which is the basis for a digital image of the coded symbology that has been scanned. The digital image is then processed and decoded according to the specific type of coded symbology.
One disadvantage with current CCD scanners is that they are susceptible to specular reflection which saturates areas of the CCD linear sensor and prohibits the detection of a portion of the optically coded information. This is particularly a problem when the coded symbology is printed under a highly reflective surface, such as a plastic coating.
Specular reflection is only a problem at a single angle, known as the "critical angle", between the light source, the reflective surface and the CCD linear sensor. Current methods of coping with specular reflection include placing separate scanners at different angles with respect to the surface. However, providing duplicate CCD scanners for this purpose is extremely expensive. Techniques involving light polarizers have also been used. However, due to the light losses introduced by the materials used to make light polarizers, they are extremely inefficient.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an efficient and inexpensive scanning system with the speed of a CCD scanner that can accurately read and decode coded symbologies in the presence of specular reflection.